Princesa
by tem-chan12
Summary: Shikamaru le cuenta a su mejor amiga la historia de su princesa


Arrastraba los pies por el parque, estaba totalmente confundido y perturbado ¿Qué había pasado? Camino hasta su árbol favorito del cual se podía ver toda la aldea. Cuando le quedaban unos metros distinguió a una persona sentada al pie de su árbol. Sonrío, su psicóloga personal se encontraba en la ciudad.

Se sentó junto a su amiga y la miro, a simple vista se encontraba totalmente dormida. Sonrío maliciosamente y se inclino sobre ella, cuando le quedaban unos centímetros para tocar su rostro levanto un poco la cara y le soplo en el oído

-Maldito niño- maldijo la joven

-Eso te pasa por dormir bajo mi árbol- comento burlonamente

-Mira genio- se sentó bruscamente, lo enfrento y luego suspiro- sabes, no tengo ganas de pelear- dijo recostándose contra el árbol

-Yo tampoco- sonrío desganadamente- ¿Qué haces en Konoha?

-Básicamente soy como una estudiante de intercambio- sonrrio levemente- ya sabes ideas de Gaara y Naruto- rodó los ojos- el día que mi hermano le niegue algo a ese idiota se desata una guerra mundial- río suavemente

-Me imagino- río contagiado pero inmediatamente cambio sus semblante a uno triste

-¿Qué te pasa Shikamaru?- pregunto seriamente mirando a los ojos castaños

El pelinegro corrió la mirada al cielo y suspiro ¿Qué gracia tenia intentar ocultarle algo? Realmente era frustrante para ella era como un libro abierto.

-Ne, ¿Temari?

-¿Me vas a contar Shikamaru?- le pregunto- o te lo voy a tener que sacar por la fuerza- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro

-Te cuento, te cuento- esa sonrisa era muestra inequívoca que si no se lo contaba se arrepentiría

_Princesa de todos mis palacios_

-Suspiro frustrado ¿Por qué le era tan difícil esto?

-Sabes tenia una princesa- comento en un sus piro abatido

-¿Qué?- la rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?¡soy tu amiga!- le reprocho

-Porque nadie aparte de nosotros lo sabia-le contesto desganadamente- digamos que fue un trato silenciosos- sonrio de lado

-Y ¿Cómo era ella?- pregunto curiosa la ojiverde

_Si me pudieran dar a elegir_

_Como y donde yo quisiera morir_

_Contestaría acostado_

_Feliz de estar a tu lado_

_Victima de un sexo exagerado_

_Sonriendo, mirando el techo_

_Con tu cabeza en mi pecho_

-Perfecta y problemática- sonrío melancólicamente- era inteligente, bella, segura, terca, orgullosa y un sinfín de cualidades mas tanto buenas como malas- miro a su compañera- ¿pero sabes lo que mas me gustaba de ella?

-No

-cuando miraba el techo sonriendo embobado- miro el horizonte- mientras ella descansaba su cabeza sobre mi y jugaba con un dedo sobre mi torso- miro nuevamente a su amiga- esa paz, esa armonía, esa tranquilidad que lograba con pocos era lo que mas me gustaba-se descontó mas contra el árbol-si alguien me preguntara…así me gustaría morir- suspiro- en su compañía

_Sabes, me cuesta hacer este viaje_

_No, no es que no tenga esperanza_

_Yo confío mucho en tu enseñanza_

_Vos confía, confía en mi aprendizaje_

_Y si para nuestro amor_

_No encuentro un buen adjetivo_

_Es por que te amo mucho, mucho mas_

_Del te amo que te digo_

-Temari miro de reojo al pelinegro y suspiro ¿Por qué ese niño siempre le traía problemas?

-¿Y que paso?- pregunto sin quitar la mirada del cielo

-Un día ella desapareció- suspiro frustrado- pero hay algo que me voy a arrepentir toda la vida-comento deprimido

-¿Qué cosa?-miro al pelinegro que estaba observando detenidamente el al horizonte

-Nunca le dije cuanto la amaba-lanzo en un doloroso suspiro

-¿Por qué?- había que sonsacarle todo por su bien estar

-Porque le hubiese mentido- contesto simplemente

-Espera, espera genio-giro rápidamente para poder enfrentarlo- explícate, puede que seamos los mejores amigos desde hace 14 años pero todavía me cuesta un poco seguir el hilo de tus pensamiento

-No es tan complicado- miro fijamente a los ojos de su amiga- decirle un te amo no es suficiente para decirle todo lo que siento por ella- le dijo seriamente

Shikamaru corrió la mirada hacia el horizonte siendo imitado por su confidente. No era raro tener este tipo de charlas con ella, eran de o mas normales. Sabia de sobra que ella no lo juzgaría como lo harían la gran mayoría de los demás. Ella sabia tanto de el, como el de ella, prácticamente eran sus diarios íntimos.

_Entre el alcohol y algo mas_

_Quede moribundo_

_Cansado ya de soñar_

_Y hoy puedo hacer la canción mas hermosa del mundo_

_Y besarte al despertar_

-Sabes todavía me acuerdo como empezó todo- llamo la atención de su amiga- un día, hace un par de años salimos con los chicos a tomar algo- miro al cielo que se estaba empezando tornar naranja- estábamos todos salvo Rock Lee que tenia misión con Gay-siguió con la vista a un pájaro- todo iba bien hasta que la palabra competencia apareció- sonrío de lado- esa es la palabra prohibida entre los shinosbis…nunca nos negamos a una- poso su mirada en el pasto-me acuerdo que inclusive Hinata se unió a la competencia- miro a la rubia-¿Cuáles crees que fueron las consecuencias?

-Terminaron todos borrachos-contesto segura de lo que decía

-Por esa razón y la inexplicable atracción que sufrimos desde que nos conocimos-sonrío nostálgicamente- cuando me desperté y la vi. a mi lado sonreí, me parecía un sueño- miro al horizonte- cuando nos miramos entendimos todo sin palabras y nos dimos un sube beso para sellar nuestro silencioso pacto- miro a su amiga- no te miento si digo que ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida

La rubia sonrío y apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de su amigo.

_Tengo un amigo en España q es cantautor_

_No me conoce pero nos llevamos bien_

_Hizo una canción se llama y sin embargo_

_De esa canción yo ya no me puedo hacer cargo_

_Por q habla de ser infiel_

_Aun amando con locura_

_Lamento decir esto_

_Pero por fin se equivoco Joaquín_...

-Sabes- comento la ojiverde- una vez escuche una canción que hablaba de un hombre que amaba con locura a su mujer pero sin embargo le era infiel-corrió su mirada a la primera estrella de la noche- como lo sullop era sin compromiso….

-Temari mírame-tomo delicadamente el rostro de su amiga- yo nunca- la miro seriamente a los ojos-nunca le haría algo así, por mas que lo nuestro allá sido sin compromiso, aun hoy la amo demasiado como para hacer algo así-soto suavemente su cara

-Bueno, te estaba dando una idea- sonrío abiertamente

-No compruebes tus teorías con migo- le regaño el pelinegro

Yo controlaba este juegoAl principio ere el dueñoFirmabas cualquier papel Y hoy sos la protagonista de todos mis sueños 

Soy esclavo de tu piel

-¿Sabes lo que creo realmente que paso?-pregunto la ojiverde mirando fijamente a la ciudad

-Por el amor de dios mujer-protesto el pelinegro-deja de dar vueltas

-¿Qué tal si ella te amaba también?-le acaricio un brazo como consuelo- pero como dijiste su relación era sin compromiso-lo enfrento-talvez se confundió, capas que creía que para vos su relación era solo por placer- desconecto la mirada y volvió a recargarse contra el

-Puede se que al principio lo halla sido-reflexiono mirando como la luz del despacho del Hokague se apagaba- por orgullo solamente admitía que lo que sentía era atracción-suspiro pesadamente-pero cuando realmente admití todo fue realmente tarde, estaba perdidamente enamorado-acaricio el rubio cabello- ahora no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, el recuerdo de su piel esta sobre mi constantemente, su sabor esta impregnado en mi boca, su perfume me acompaña por todos lados, los recuerdos se repiten como un viejo film- miro fijamente a una titilante estrella y sonrío melancólicamente- esta grabada en mi mente, esta grabada en mi, soy y seré su mas fiel sirviente

-¿Shikamaru no exageras?-pregunto dubitativa buscando la mirada del pelinegro

-Nunca lo hago- contesto mirando fijamente a los verdes ojos

Un cómodo silencio los rodeo ¿Por qué eran tan difícil esta cosas? Tanteo el bolsillo de su chaleco para luego meter la mano y sacar un paquete de cigarrillo. Tomo uno y luego le ofreció la el paquete a su rubia acompañante

-¿Quieres?-pregunto tranquilamente

-Sabes- comento observando detenidamente el paquete- de todos los vicios que me hace pegado este es el que mas odian mis hermanos

-¿Por qué?-pregunto jugando con el cigarrillo ente los dedos ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto?¿no había entendido?

-Porque fue el único vicio que les pegue-río divertida- es mas Gaara fuma Black Stone

-¿Enserio?- pregunto divertido- pero si son muy fuertes

-Ya sabes como es-comento divertida incorporándose- a todo o nada

Temari saco el ultimo cigarrillo a abollo la bolsa, pero cuando la estaba por tirar algo lo retuvo. Tanteo bien la bolsa y sintió algo duro ¿Qué significaba esto? Sabia que su pelinegro amigo era bastante extravagante pero esto era demasiado. Abrió lentamente el paquete y se encontró con un hermosos anillo con un diamante incrustado

-¿Qué es esto Shikamaru?-pregunto temerosa

-Es para que ella vea lo enserio que voy

-Pero Shikamaru esto

-Entonces princesa-interrumpió el Nara-¿Te casarías con migo?

Temari sonrío y se sentó a horcadillas en el

-¿Es necesario que lo preguntes- le dio un suave beso- si ya sabes la respuesta desde el principio- le dio oto beso- acepto-

Beso anhelantemente y el pelinegro le contesto de igual forma. Habían estado un par de meses separado y eso era una tortura habían sufrido demasiado. Acaricio tiernamente su mejilla y se recostó contra su pecho.

-Por un momento creí que habías entendido- comento distraídamente mientras le besaba tiernamente el cabello

-Acepto que al principio me confundiste- admitió mientras jugaba con un dedo en su pecho- te conozco demasiado como para no darme cuenta de tus estrategias

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo-le susurro al yodo mientras le daba corto beso en el cuello- y siempre te amare

-Yo también te amo- se dio vuelta y le dio un beso- y simple lo hare…


End file.
